The Lost MC Clubhouse
The Lost MC Acter Clubhouse is a clubhouse located in Acter in the State of Alderney in Grand Theft Auto IV for use by the The Lost motorcycle club in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. A clubhouse also re-appears in East Vinewood, Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Situated in a building on Berners Road in Acter, Alderney, the clubhouse, which bears The Lost's colors and name, is intended to serve as a base of operation and a place of socialization among members of the gang. There is also a building right next to the Clubhouse that bears The Lost's logos, appearing to be a bar (judging by the various beer brands logos on the walls), but it is inaccessible. The clubhouse appears in GTA IV but is inaccessible. In TLAD, however, the club's interactivity is significantly expanded and is more detailed as the DLC centers around Johnny Klebitz and The Lost's activities. Accessible after the mission "Clean and Serene", the club is depicted to have four floors (the upper two have no practical use except as a path to the roof), as well as entrances at the side and at the front of the clubhouse, and a parking space primarily intended for bikes is added outside, which Johnny may use to store vehicles. The interior of the clubhouse as depicted in TLAD is as follows: *On the first floor is a bar and a small caged room for use as a staging area primarily used by pole dancers (but is also suggested to be used by musical bands, as evidenced by the presence of musical instruments). Smaller adjoining rooms are also accessible, one with a television and a usable computer inside and one with a mattress where players can save their progress and advance by 6 hours. *The second floor has three activities that the player can do, Arm Wrestling, Hi-Lo card games and pool, where, after the game has been played, can be used to obtain a pool cue as a weapon by automatically picking it up or swapping it in exchange for another melee weapon. The memorial wall can also be found on this level, as well as a QUB3D arcade game. *On the top floor, the player can access the roof, which is quite large. There is also a set of fire escapes leading down to the side of the building. In addition, Liberty City Hardcore can be heard playing throughout the interior of the clubhouse. Ending By the completion of "Get Lost", The Lost has suffered from extensive in-fighting and conflict from Ray Boccino to the point the clubhouse itself is trashed. Upon learning of the club's condition during the final cutscene of "Get Lost", Johnny Klebitz and other surviving members of The Lost Brotherhood agree to burn the club down and "put it out of its misery". The clubhouse, presumed to be gutted in the fire, will no longer be accessible after. Galleries Pre-release Lostclubhouse-TLAD-betabase.jpg|The exterior of the building in a pre-release TLAD screenshot. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-finalbase.jpg|A pre-release screenshot of TLAD. Lostmc2.jpg|The interior of the clubhouse, depicting a meeting area. In Game Lostclubhouse-TLAD-bar.jpg|Bar area (first floor). Lostclubhouse-TLAD-storeroom.jpg|The store room (first floor), where the player saves their game. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-meetingarea.jpg|Meeting area (first floor). Lostclubhouse-TLAD-officeroom.jpg|The "office" (first floor), where the television and computer are located. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-recreationroom1.jpg|Outer portion of the recreation room (second floor). Lostclubhouse-TLAD-recreationroom2.jpg|Inner portion of the recreation room (second floor). Lostclubhouse-TLAD-memorial.jpg|The Lost's memorial at the outer portion of the recreation room. Lostclubhouse-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Lost MC clubhouse as depicted in Grand Theft Auto IV. TheLostMCClubhouse-GTAIV-FrontEntrance.jpg|The Lost MC clubhouse's entrance in Grand Theft Auto IV. Glitch Re-entering the clubhouse Although it is inaccessible after "Get Lost", people have found a glitch to allow access to the clubhouse again by exploiting the TV feature. To do so, access the roof, by ascending the fire escape, walk around until there is a pop up on screen to watch televisionA screenshot is here. watch the television as usual and then stop watching television, this will allow the player to access the clubhouse again, although they cannot leave the clubhouse unless the character dies or the player loads a previous save game. Players can still watch television and play pool, but hi-lo card games and arm wrestling are not available. If the player walks around the front entrance near the bar where there's usually a bunch of people, it's empty, but Johnny still does the pushing animation and says stuff even though no one's actually there, if playing the game on a PC there will be members at the Clubhouse, Internet access still works, as does the QUB3D arcade game on the second floor. Saving in the bed doesn't work. The player must basically walk straight ahead from the top of the staircase they used to get up there. Enter the clubhouse in The Ballad of Gay Tony There is also a glitch for entering the clubhouse in The Ballad of Gay Tony, by spawning an Akuma bike and get half of it inside the door enough for it to glitch inside. If the glitch is exploited the player can play QUB3D, but the television will be unusable. If the player manages to enter the clubhouse and play pool, they will play against a member of the Angels of Death. The only photo on the memorial wall is that of Lil' Joe, the first member whose photo was hung up on the wall. To get out of the clubhouse, replay a mission, die or load the game. Glitch Videos File:GTA_The_Ballad_of_Gay_Tony_-_Tips_%26_Tricks_-_How_to_get_inside_the_Lost_Clubhouse File:GTA_The_Lost_and_Damned_-_Tips_%26_Tricks_-_How_to_get_inside_the_Lost_Clubhouse Trivia *Through the front door and through the second door, just to the right, are posters showing vehicles and numbers to call. Calling these numbers will spawn that vehicle. Going to the corner that is next to the downstairs bar will also show posters for vehicles. *The Lost MC clubhouse looks almost exactly like the real-life Hells Angels clubhouse in New York, even though the Angels of Death, the Lost MC's enemies, are based on the Hells Angels. *Objects on tables in the clubhouse can be shot and will float in the air. *The Lost MC clubhouse, along with Niko Bellic's first safehouse are the only safehouses in the series to be destroyed. **Both safehouses are burnt down, though the Lost clubhouse is burnt down intentionally by The Lost members. *Even after the clubhouse is burnt down, Liberty City Hardcore can still be heard from inside if the player stands at the clubhouse door. *If the player approaches any of The Lost members and then lock-on on one of them then attack without actually connecting, the member will start attacking, along with the other members in the vicinity. They will attack with either knifes, pistols or just their fists. **If the player then calls Terry or Clay for backup they will also attack The Lost members. **If Johnny enters the clubhouse with a wanted level and the police follow him inside, The Lost members inside and outside will act like normal pedestrians and duck or flee. *At the bar on the first floor of the clubhouse, the cupboard behind the bar attendant and the beer taps on the front of the table are one object, so if the player shoots or pushes the beer taps to make them move, the cupboard at the back will move accordingly and vice versa. *It's possible that the Clubhouse was repaired or the The Lost MC got a new Clubhouse sometime between 2008 and 2013 because in Grand Theft Auto V, The Lost claim that the Alderney Chapter is still active. See also *Brian Jeremy's Safehouse *The Lost MC Clubhouse (East Vinewood) *The Range References Navigation }}pl:Lost MC Clubhouse Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA IV Category:Safehouses in The Lost and Damned Category:Locations in GTA IV in Alderney Category:Destroyed Buildings Category:The Lost MC